Zander St. George
Appearance :Zander is a bit on the broader side when it comes to body type, but he could also be considered lanky due to his height. He has brown hair, which he leaves short and relatively ruffled. Clothing :Even when working, Zander likes dressing comfortably over all else. He favors soft shirts of all kinds, comfortably worn jeans, and sneakers. Of course, he's been known to dress up for big events, and can pull off a suit like a pro. However, Zander does hate ties, and wears them only when necessary... and only for the absolutely necessary amount of time. After that, he'll loosen it and unbutton the first few buttons of his shirt. Personality :Zander is fairly easy-going, despite growing up in a 'posh' household. He takes pride in his work, and tries to be friends with everyone he has prolonged contact with. Sometimes this causes problems among his coworkers, if they have a problem with another, but Zander is used to diffusing difficult situations. He has yet to meet someone he doesn't like, or that doesn't like him. Powers and Abilities Other Abilities :Zander is an amazing actor, proficient in improvisation and accents. Relationships Family :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE Lindsey Forrest :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE Klavier Forrest :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE Ashley Forrest :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE History Backstory ---- :Zander became an actor at a young age. His mother, who was also an actress, had heard of an up-and-coming agent in London, not far from their home, and decided to take a chance. She was pleasantly surprised to find that the agent, one Lindsey Forrest, had twin sons of her own, not too terribly much younger than Zander. Lindsey agreed to work with the young boy, though she did question why Ava's own agent wouldn't represent Zander, as well (It was due to his young age, and the agent's full schedule... not that Zander knew any of this). :At first, it was commercials on the telly, and then Lindsey began getting him better things. Television programmes, a number of small movies, even some things where Zander could work with his mum. And as Zander got older, so did the Forrest boys. Sometimes Ava would drop Zander off just so he could spend time with the younger boys, and he even got a guest appearance on Ghost Facers thanks to Lindsey and Klay talking to the casting director. That went on until Dr. Davis came and took the twins away for the Genji Project, or whatever it was called. Zander missed his friends, and wrote to them frequently. :When Savoy and Klay returned after the project and after their time in America, Zander was in his early twenties and, thanks to his connections due to his mom and Lindsey, became a model as well as furthering his acting career. He would have jumped at the chance to work with Klay again, and he still visited the house quite a lot until Klay and Savvy went off to America for the second time. Then, Zander became swamped with work, and only spoke to Lindsey over the phone or at events. :He's one of Britain's most beloved actors and models now, thanks to Lindsey, and is now working on a new film... with who else but Klavier Forrest as his costar. HEADING #1 ---- :HISTORY DESCRIPTION HERE HEADING #2 ---- :HISTORY DESCRIPTION HERE List of Character Appearances *APPEARANCE #1 *APPEARANCE #2 Character Also Mentioned In: *ARTICLEMENTIONEDIN Notes Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Original NPCs Category:Naturals Category:Shared NPCs Category:Neutrals Category:Earth Category:Humans Category:Titans Together